Fabulous and Beautiful
by Blackmutt
Summary: No one said falling in love with a Dark Lord would be easy, let alone being mated to one. Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, Violence, Slash, D/s, MPreg, Character Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**Summary:** No one said falling in love with a Dark Lord would be easy, let alone being mated to one.

**Main Warnings:** AU, OOC, OC, Violence, Slash, Anal, D/s, MPreg, Character Bashing (I'll try to keep it mild)

**Chapter Warnings:** None aside from the ones above

**Fabulous and Beautiful**

_Chapter One:_

_Before We Meet_

Severus glared out the window of the train, quietly mumbling to himself about the potential mates, his parents had already lined up for him. Severus was to reach sexual maturity over the summer and would become an Imp like the previous Snapes before him and it was his duty as the heir to the Snape fortune, to find a mate and have an heir. And luckily enough for Severus, Imps are able to get pregnant, at least the submissive can. Severus snarled at his reflection, already knowing that he'd be the submissive one in his relationship from his constant need to submit to stronger males.

Just as Severus thoughts were turning dark, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and their little groupie, Peter Pettigrew came in through the door. James sneered at Severus, "Look what we have here, it seems to be a sniveling baby," James pointed out, before Peter piped up with his own comment, "He really does look like a sniveling baby."(1) The comment earned Peter a smack from Sirius, "Well he isn't a baby, despite the fact that he looks and smells like one but its just Snivels, what are you crying about now? Did your parents finally decide to reject you, because of how ugly you look?"

James, Sirius, and Peter laughed at the idea of Severus getting thrown out, while Remus looked ashamed and shook his head; Severus ignored his usual bullies and their groupies in favor of staring out the window. Remus tried to defuse the situation, "Come on guys, we should be going and finding ourselves a place to sit, it won't be long before we're back at the train station and departing."

"Yeah for once I have to agree with Moony here, we might as well spend our time, enjoying each others companies, rather then meddling with old Bird-Face." Sirius said, hoping that being alone with Remus would possibly lead somewhere a bit unrated, even if it was simply the talk of who Remus would be mating with.

Severus took that moment to defend himself, "Yeah, you poufs wouldn't want to miss out on having one big last orgy, before you part your separate ways."

James stopped in mid-turn to look over at Severus, "Did you just say something? Because if you just said what I thought you did, I hope you know, you'll be in more pain then you ever thought was possible and that, I'll make a wizard's promise to." A bright light glowed around James, after he finished his little speech, James' friends looked shocked at what James had done, while Severus stared hatefully at his worse enemy.

Remus once again suggested that they leave Severus alone and go else where to enjoy their last bit of time with each other, once Remus got the group away; he looked over at Severus and shook his head. "Why did you have to say that? You and I, both know, you'll enter your inheritance and that you'll be mated to a male but I guess that doesn't really matter," Remus trailed off as he walked away from Severus, leaving Severus staring after him and wondering why Remus knew so much about his inheritance.

It wasn't like the Snapes or any other pure-blood's inheritance was a secret or anything, most people knew about them and excepted an invite, unless their families hated each other and their would be two separate parties of males and females for the heir to check out and feel out for their mate. But that Remus knew Severus would be a submissive and choosing a male was uncommon knowledge, except for Severus' parents, who already knew, that Severus preferred his own gender.

**King's Crossing**

Severus sighed as he got off the train, the rest of the train ride had been uneventful, which Severus was grateful for but it also meant, that Severus had nothing to do, at least after finishing his summer homework. Severus couldn't stop thinking about the males that would be fighting for Severus' hand in marriage and who his parents would push for, secretly, Severus hoped it wasn't for that disgusting Malfoy heir, Lucius.

Severus greeted his mother with a simple "Hello" and walked with her through the portal and into the muggle world, before dashing into an alley, where Severus' mother pulled out a portkey. Severus touched the gold watch, wondering why his mother had chosen something so muggle-like.

The unpleasant tug behind Severus' naval was the only warning before Severus and his mother landed gracefully inside Snape Manor's living room. Severus quickly took note that his father wasn't in the room, which made Severus feel uneasy, "Mother, where is father?"

Mrs. Snape ignored her child's question in favor of quickly walking towards the entrance to the living room, knowing that Severus would follow behind her. Mrs. Snape led Severus to the parlor, where Severus' suitors waited with Mr. Snape.

Severus was beyond shocked at seeing a dozen or so of male suitors waiting for him, the male suitors each smiled charmingly, before saying their name. None of which Severus remembered except for one, Tom Riddle, Severus thought because Tom was talking to his father, when Severus had entered but it was more for Tom's beauty. Handsome and well sculpted face, along with a finely muscled body, that didn't over do itself, pale skin stood out strikingly against the black hair and dark eyes.

Severus felt slightly weak at the knees from watching Tom but Severus' gawking was interrupted by Lucius Malfoy, making his appearance as one of the suitors. Severus groaned inwardly as Lucius talked to Severus' mother, Severus quickly made his way over to his father as to seem like he's already interested in the suitor talking to his father.

Tom watched the dark haired beauty from the corner of his eye, while he talked to Snape Senior.

Lucius silently chuckled at the thought of Severus trying to escape him, Lucius wasn't a fool, he knew that Severus held a dislike for him but Lucius knew that if he wished to gain his hands on more money, it be worth to peruse Severus. Lucius quickly made his way towards Severus in a vain attempt to show the elder Snapes, that Severus held a liking and this _dislike_ was simply a cover up.

Fortunately for Severus, he made it to his father and Tom, before Lucius could attempt to get his perfect manicured nails into Severus. "Hello Father, Mr. Riddle," Severus said politely and received a greeting from both Snape Senior and Tom, Snape Senior excused himself, giving Severus and Tom, some privacy. "Mr. Snape, you may call me Tom, after all, I am one of your many suitors," Tom dragged out his 's' in his words, causing Severus to shiver at the hissing noises that Tom made.

Tom inwardly smirked at Severus shiver from hearing his hissing, Tom knew the effect he had on others, when he drew out the 's' in words and he couldn't help himself. Tom found Severus to be strikingly beautiful, the pale skin, the dark hair and eyes and lips that looked as thought they were designed for kissing. The nose was even attractive to Tom, who usually went for males, with less endowed facial features, "How are you this evening?"

Severus shivered again in pleasure at listening to Tom's voice, before Severus could answer Tom's question, Lucius strode over. "Severus! There you are, I've been trying to find you!" Lucius faked the excitement in his voice, Lucius knew perfectly well, where Severus was and what he was doing but Lucius had hoped, that this suitor, would lose interests in Severus.

Tom gave a forced pleasant smile at Lucius, "Hello, I'm Tom Riddle and you are?"

Severus wanted to snicker at the sight in front of him, Lucius Malfoy looked as thought he'd been asked to help out a muggle in need.

Lucius looked like he was about to explode, _'How dare this man, think he can get away with such disrespect, does he know not of who I am?!' _Lucius wanted to scream those thoughts at this _'Tom'_ person but years of pureblood training had taught Lucius to keep his cool on the outside. "I am, Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune and you must be the servant," Lucius said in a proud yet degrading voice.

Tom had the good sense to chuckle at Lucius _Malfoy_ and his stuffy way of showing others, that he was better then the rest of them. Lucius looked as thought he was about to explode at being laughed at, Tom decided to finish off Lucius, then drag Severus off to somewhere private. "I'm Tom Riddle, heir to Slytherin's fortune _and_ future Dark Lord, now if you'll excuse us, I believe I was about to take Severus outside for a bit of fresh air. It seems to have gotten rather crowded," with that said, Tom took Severus by the elbow and led him away from an angry Lucius.

Once outside, Severus let out a laugh at Lucius' perfectly cold face, showing such anger and hatred for Severus favorite suitor, Tom. Tom let out his own chuckle, while Severus laughed at Lucius, once Severus and Tom calmed down, Severus started with his questions, "So, you're the infamous Dark Lord, my parents have told me about."

Tom nodded, "I am and I'm searching for my mate, which I might've found."

Severus blushed slightly, "How do you know, I don't belong to someone else?" The blush deepened at Tom's possessive growl, Tom quietly leads Severus around the gardens, until Tom found the perfect spot by a small waterfall with a bench in front of it.

It wasn't long in Severus' mind, before his parents came looking for him and his suitor, what met Severus' parents sight was a tired out Severus curled up against Tom and wearing Tom's robes. The parents exchanged knowingly glances before ushering the young couple inside, the remaining suitors had left a few hours ago and the parents had spent the remaining time, contacting the suitors' parents to let them know, that Severus had made his choice.

Plans were made for the Dark Lord and Severus' parents to meet up later on in the week to discuss a wedding and the contract, the wedding was to take place before Severus' birthday to ensure that Severus would only mate with his future husband. Once the date was set a tired Severus bid farewell to his future husband and went to bed, Tom left and went to draw up plans for his future bride.

**Elsewhere**

Lucius grumbled to himself as he made his way up the steps to Malfoy Manor, Lucius plan to gain more money had failed miserably and now; he'd be forced to endure one of the contracts that his parents had originally drawn up at the time of his birth. Lucius didn't want to marry anyone from the Black family nor did he want anyone from any of the other families, except for the Snape's family and their money. Lucius mouth watered at the idea of being able to collect so much more money then before, since Severus was such an obvious submissive.

**The Potter Manor**

James threw another vase as he let out his rage, it seemed that his parents had wanted to set James up with Severus but since the Snapes held such a strong dislike for the Potters, they refused to let James join the suitor party. Secretly, James wanted the Snape fortune, 'It's not fair, that the Snapes are older then the Potters, the Potters are originally from Gryffindor, so why don't we have the largest sum of money in England?!' James screamed and threw another vase, before kicking a house elf that was currently cleaning up the mess, he made in the living room.

**Slytherin Manor**

Tom smirked to himself as he made up plans for his future bride, Tom was overjoyed that he'd finally found his mate and that said mate would be able to carry an heir, the heir to the Dark Lord's rein and to a new world.

The words were used from Tenacious D: The Pick of Destiny

**Author's Note:** Remember to review, reviews help keep me motivated and gives me more encouragement to work on the next chapter and get it out sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the HP characters nor am I making any money off of this story.

**Summary:** No one said falling in love with a Dark Lord would be easy, let alone being mated to one.

**Main Warnings:** AU, OOC, OC, Violence, Slash, Anal, D/s, MPreg, Character Bashing

**Chapter Warnings:** Minor hetero lime

_Special thanks to neverfall16 for the first review and first story alert_

_Special thanks to Kurdish Flower for the ideas_

**Fabulous and Beautiful**

_Chapter Two:_

_The Courting Begins While Malfoy Brews_

Severus sat outside of his father's office, awaiting the news about the pre-wedding contract, secretly hoping they'd be able to get away, without an escort following them. Severus sighed as it felt like it was taking longer then usual for such a contract. The door finally opened after five hours of waiting, "We've come to an understanding, and Tom Riddle will be allowed to court our heir. If there are other interested parties, that we feel Severus might be interested then they'll be allowed to court him as well." Said Tobias Snape as he watched young Severus reaction, Severus waited to hear about the escort, "Severus, we have also decided that you'll not be accompanied by an adult. However, we've had Tom sign that he will not lay with you until your marriage night."

Severus felt his face flush as he stole a glance to Tom, Tom smiled kindly at his future bride, "If it's alright with you, Lord Snape, I'd like to take your heir out tomorrow." Tom gave a light bow that made Ellen flush with envy, secretly wishing that she would be the future ruler's consort. Tobias simply couldn't wait to get his hands on the gold that Tom would be paying for Severus, "That would be fine, Severus will be dressed and waiting for you, my Lord." Tobias bowed deeply, before showing Tom out of the mansion.

**The Next Day**

Severus stood nervously outside of the potions shop waiting for Tom to show up and take him on his date, Severus happened to arrive a few minutes early, being too nervous and tired of his parents going over the rules of courting. Severus knew that the courting pair was allowed to do everything except for sex as a pureblood heir should remain pure until their wedding night, when they lost their purity to their spouse.

Tom walked through the crowds of people, before finally coming to the potions store; Tom already had a feeling that his intended would become a Potions Master when Severus finally left Hogwarts. Tom smirked at the thought of Hogwarts' headmaster Dumbledore having a heart attack at the thought of one of his precious students becoming the Dark Lord's wife and Potions Master.

Tom finally arrived at the potions shop on time only to come face to face with a very nervous Severus with a small crowd around him, Tom felt anger arise within himself at looking at the finely shaped males and one grossly overweight child. Upon coming closer to Severus, Tom realized that the finely shaped males weren't after Severus, except for one it seemed and that the males were in fact harassing Tom's Severus. Quietly Tom came up behind the males and cleared his throat, "Excuse me gentlemen, might I ask what you are doing with my Severus?"

James turned around and glared at the regal gentleman that had just intruded on their fun, James face of anger turned to one of pure joy, "Your Severus', eh?" James turned around to Severus and James' smile widen, "A male, eh… I guess what they say is really true, we'll be seeing you around _Severus_," James all put purred at Severus before leading his gang away from Severus and the strange male.

Tom seethed with anger as he wrapped his arms possessively around Severus, whispering sweetly in Severus' ear, "Who were they?" Severus wanted to shrug it off and forget about it but he didn't think Tom would appreciate that, "They're classmates of mine from Hogwarts," Tom's eyes narrowed but he refused to show Severus how much that angered him. Tom pulled away, "Shall we get on with our date, I've have everything set up for us and we shall not be here with prying eyes." Severus nodded and Tom pulled out a portkey, transporting them to Slytherin Manor, Severus was impressed to say the least, Slytherin Manor was double the size of Snape Manor. Slytherin Manor was like any other manor, beautiful and refined, the only thing that made Slytherin Manor unique was the amount of snake and snake-like creature sculptures that decorated the Manor.

Tom led Severus through the Manor and outside to a private garden that overlooked a large lake, earlier Tom had laid down a blanket with a picnic basket. Severus was impressed with the sappy romantic idea of eating lunch together on a blanket, while looking at the lake, Severus sat down on the blanket and watched Tom sit down besides him, Tom flicked his wand and the food magically appeared before the duo.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius grunted as he gave a final thrust into one of the Black sisters, below him, the Black sister was to be Lucius' soon to be wife, unless Lucius could think of a way to snatch Severus from Tom. Lucius moved off of the woman, ignoring the idiot's babble about what she wanted at her wedding, Lucius started to get dress. Putting on fresh clothing and tossing the Black sister's clothing at the woman, with a snarl, Lucius told the woman in no kindly fashion that her duty was done and to leave him be. The woman quickly left, leaving Lucius to settle down in front of his oak desk, pulling out a parchment and quill, Lucius wrote a quick letter to the Snapes, explaining that he was a young, **rich**, pureblood seeking to marry the youngest Snape. Once the letter was written and sent off with one of the Malfoy's finest owls, Lucius let out a cackle of laughter, thinking how the Snapes would gladly separate the young couple's courting in favor of seeing if this young wealthy pureblood would be a better match.

**The Private Garden**

The meal was beyond fabulous for Severus as he laid contently snuggled up against Tom on the blanket, silently watching the clouds float on by, "I didn't know you could cook, let alone so well." Tom rolled over onto his side to watch Severus, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliant or an insult,"

Severus lay stretched out with his head resting on Tom's thigh while Tom gently stroked Severus' hair, Severus felt content in his position with a full belly from the meal earlier. It seemed that Tom was renowned for not only being a master in the dark arts but also a fabulous cook, Severus knew how to cook but secretly hoped that once married, Tom would continue to cook or they could simply cook together. The happy mood was ruined by a house elf popping up, "Master and Master's mate, there is a Tobias Snape in the foyer waiting for Master's mate." The house elf bowed deeply before popping out, Severus felt confused as he didn't think it was that late, while Tom silently wondered what Severus' father would want with his heir.

Once the couple made it to the foyer, "My lord, there seems to be two suitors, wishing to court Severus and since you've agreed with the contract, they'll be allowed to start courting Severus," Tom nodded at Tobias' words. Severus wasn't terribly happy about the contract nor was he allowed to look it over, Tom had reassured Severus, and that the pre-wedding contract wasn't a bad thing and had meant to protect Severus from any danger. "Severus, you'll be coming back home to meet the suitors, Tom, it was nice seeing you again," Severus looked at Tom rather nervously, "I'll see you later, Tom."

**Author's Note:** I don't get paid for this, I write because I have the time and the energy to come up with something. If it takes me a year to come out with a chapter, then its most likely because of my personal life, I do know what it feels like to be the reader, waiting and hoping that your favorite writer will post a chapter, I'm still waiting for my favorite writer to update her online fanfiction. On that note, all of my stories will not be updated until our computer is fixed, which will not be until the 21st of December, if we can afford to get it fixed. If you want to know, the progress of what's going on or feel like bitching me out or something, feel free to PM me, I'll try to be as friendly as I possibly can be.


End file.
